


Hazel Has Enough

by Em_is_here



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hazel gets angry, Making Out, Scolding, but it's 1899, compromising positions, so they're literally just making out, vigorously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: "To say that Hazel Lacroix had not been expecting the sight she came across when she entered the barn would be an understatement."Hazel discovers a Shirbert makeout session and rips into them. And by them I mostly mean Gilbert
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 182
Collections: anne with an e





	Hazel Has Enough

To say that Hazel Lacroix had not been expecting the sight she came across when she entered the barn would be an understatement. She had been expecting to find Gilbert Blythe working on some equipment. 

What she found was Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley Cuthbert in a very compromising position. 

Now she was used to finding white men in positions they would rather not be found in and she was used to keeping her mouth shut. But not when the woman in question was Miss Shirley Cuthbert. She would not stand for this. 

“Mr Blythe. You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Gilbert sprang upwards and away from Anne, whose skirts had migrated far above her knees and hair had managed to find its way loose down her back. The boy then found his senses and offered a hand to the bewildered girl still lying in the hay where she had been. Anne took the hand and stood up, fixing her skirts as she went.

“Gilbert Blythe, Anne Shirley Cuthbert. You come with me to the house right now.” The older woman gestured in front of her, towards the house where she could have this conversation, keep those two apart and keep an eye on her granddaughter. 

The lovers were frogmarched to the kitchen and Gilbert was roughly pushed into his usual chair, with Anne being guided to the opposite side of the table. Hazel stood at the head, hands on her hips and fixed them both with a hard stare for a long minute. The longest minute of their lives. 

“I trust you both know exactly what this conversation is going to be about.”

The teenagers found anywhere to look except the very angry trinidadian.

“Well?”

“Yes Mrs Lacroix.” came a timid reply from the both of them. 

“Gilbert John Blythe. I expected better of you. From what little you have told me of your father he would have raised a proper gentleman, well aware of what society expects of him. Therefore you should know why you should never have been in the position I just found you in. The man raised you properly, didn’t he?”

“Yes Ma’am.” was barely audible from her son’s friend. 

“And Miss Anne. I know Marilla Cuthbert well enough that she would have told you exactly what is acceptable and what is not. What on earth were the both of you thinking, acting like that?” Both of them opened their mouths and she sliced her hand sideways. “No. I know exactly what you were thinking. And what you weren’t. Supposing someone else came looking for you, Gilbert. And I sent them down to the barn where I knew you were, fixing MACHINERY. Suppose Mrs Lynde had found you like that. Or one of the Andrews. Do you know what would have happened?” She was looking directly at Gilbert’s forehead, for he seemed to find the grain of the wooden table most fascinating at that particular moment. “Boy look at me.” He looked up. Slowly and could barely meet her eyes. 

“What would have happened is whoever might have found you would have been horrified and immediately started to spread rumours. Mrs Lynde would have been the best of any world, for she would have marched Anne home to Marilla and discussed with her what would need to be done. Almost any other adult in this town and a good number of the younger people as well would not even have announced their presence and immediately run off to spread rumours about how the wretched little orphan girl had led Gilbert Blythe astray!”

She gestured at Anne at this part.

“Are you looking to ruin your sweetheart’s reputation? Because it certainly looked like it. Before the day would have been out she would have been called a harpy, a harlot and certainly unfit for the good Doctor Blythe!”

The boy had the decency to look ashamed.

“And because you love her, upon finding out about these rumours, you would have gone to Anne and the Cuthberts and talked about finding a way to fix this mess. Which would have ended with the two of you married by the end of the year.”

The eyes were back down to the wood.

“Anne here still has to finish a year of Queens and you have another three years of medical school. And neither of you is ready to be married yet. Do NOT do anything like that again.” 

Hazel Lacroix’s eyes were drilling holes into Gilbert’s head. 

“You have all the power in this situation, Gilbert. Your reputation would certainly not have been ruined. People would hardly mention your part in it. Anne would never be able to show her face in public again. I will not tell anyone this time. I make no promises about the next.”

Anne had gone as red as her hair and Gilbert was not far behind. 

“I’ve said my piece. Anne Dear, I think it’s best you go on home now. Gilbert will be by in the morning to spend some properly chaperoned time with you.”

Anne bid a quiet goodbye to Gilbert, kissed Delphine on the forehead and Hazel on the cheek.  
Hazel patted her hand, “Go on Girl. I’m not done with your sweetheart just yet.”

“Thank you Hazel. Truly.” Anne left quickly after that, walking home at quite a pace.

Hazel waited until the girl was out of earshot before taking the seat she had previously been using.

“Mr Blythe. I’ve always been respectful. Tried to get my son to be as well. But i have to speak my mind now. What in heaven’s name were you thinking?”

Gilbert placed his head on the table, covered it with his arms and sighed long and hard.

Raising his head he replied “I don’t know Mrs Lacroix. I truly don’t know. She just said something so spectacularly Anne that I simply had to kiss her and we got carried away I guess. And please, Hazel, call me Gilbert.”

Hazel picked up the cloth she had left on the table and pulled it through her hands before replying.

“Gilbert.” He smiled at the name. “You can’t simply get carried away. I know you love Anne and overwhelmingly you just want to be with her in every way possible. But you have to keep your head while you do it. I won’t ask you to make promises you can’t keep. But for the love of the Almighty, stay upright and don’t do ANYTHING where there is even the slightest chance of you being caught. Anne doesn’t need more hardship after the life she’s had so far and rumours like that would certainly have counted.”

“Stay upright, don’t get caught. Yes Ma’am.”

She flapped the cloth she had picked up at him, making the boy laugh and run out of the kitchen. 

“I mean it! And you have a machine to fix, young man!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of a conversation I had with someone on here in their comments about Hazel's reactions to Anne and Gilbert being a bit randy, but I can't figure out who that was. If it was you, please claim your credit!


End file.
